Im Nichts
by bostonbarmaid
Summary: Formerly known as "Was nicht sein sollte". Kapitel 3 hinzugefügt am 11.02.2005. - Ein Geburtstag, nach dem nichts mehr ist, wie es vorher war. LL.
1. Wieso?

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, aber auch gar nichts. Das könnt ihr einer armen Studentin ruhig glauben!

A/N: Ich habe die weihnachtlich freie Zeit genutzt und begonnen, eine deutsche Übersetzung von "Not Meant To Be" anzufertigen.

**Im Nichts– Kapitel 1: Wieso?**

Eigentlich ist es jetzt nicht seine Aufgabe, hier zu sitzen. Er sollte da drinnen bei ihr sein, sie trösten und beruhigen.

Er sollte sie in die Arme nehmen und ihr über das wilde Haar streicheln, nimmer müde zu bestätigen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist.

Er sollte sich von wütenden Faustschlägen gegen seine Brust nicht davon abhalten lassen ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Die Feuchtigkeit in seinen eigenen Augen dürfte gar nicht erst die Chance bekommen, sich zu Nässe zu entwickeln.

Verdammt noch mal, er sollte jetzt stark sein. Für sie.

Stattdessen sitzt er auf einem Stuhl im Flur, weit nach vorn übergebeugt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, nicht in der Lage wieder hinein zu gehen. Die Ärmel seines Flanells kleben längst feucht an seinen Handgelenken, aber er kann trotzdem nicht aufhören, die Tränen fließen immer weiter. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon so hier sitzt. Genug Kraft um wieder aufzustehen hat er jedenfalls nicht.

Man hat ihn aus dem Zimmer geschickt, damit man sie in Ruhe versorgen kann. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat. Vor ein paar Minuten hat eine Schwester die benutzten Laken aus dem Zimmer getragen. Laken mit roten und rosafarbenen Flecken.

Er ist sich sicher, dass man drinnen mittlerweile fertig geworden ist, aber seine Beine bewegen sich einfach nicht. Es ist, als klebe sein Körper an diesem Plastikstuhl.

Seine Gedanken wandern wieder zu den blutigen Laken und Erinnerungen an ihre stählerne Umklammerung seiner Hand werden wach. In seinen Ohren hallen ihre Schreie von vorhin wider.

_Und alles umsonst._

Rory und die Großeltern müssten jetzt jede Minute kommen. Er hat mehrmals versucht, sie anzurufen, aber erfolglos. Alle Handys sind abgeschaltet.

Jetzt kann er nur hoffen, dass wer auch immer sie in den endlosen weißen Gängen aufliest, genug Verstand hat sie erst zu ihm zu schicken. Er wird es ihnen schonend beibringen. So schonend wie möglich. Kann man Nachrichten wie diese irgendwie erträglicher machen? Er glaubt zwar nicht daran, aber ihn treibt der unbedingte Wille ihr wenigstens das zu ersparen. Sie soll nichts erklären müssen.

„Mr. Danes?" Die Stimme kommt ihm bekannt vor. Und tatsächlich gehört sie dem Arzt, der gerade ihr Zimmer verlassen hat. Die Tür steht einen Spalt breit offen.

Er sieht dem anderen Mann ins Gesicht. Sind die Furchen um Mund und Nase des Arztes tiefer geworden seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat?

Die Worte, die sich aus dem Mund des Mediziners ergießen, versteht er nicht. Sie dringen nicht zu dem Ort in seinem Gehirn durch, der für ihre Verarbeitung zuständig wäre. Also nickt er nur, wann immer es angemessen scheint und schafft es auch endlich, von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen. Sie geben sich die Hände und als der Arzt über den Flur verschwindet, hat er plötzlich keine andere Wahl mehr, als doch zurück nach drinnen zu gehen.

Er wischt sich einmal quer und ziemlich sinnlos mit dem nassen Ärmel durchs Gesicht und nimmt seine Baseballcap ab. Sie bleibt auf einem der Stühle neben der Tür zurück.

Dann öffnet er die Tür vollends und betritt die vier Wände, die Zeugen ihres größten Glückes hätten werden sollen. Der Raum ist sonnendurchflutet, nichts erinnert mehr an die Dunkelheit, die zur Zeit ihrer Ankunft herrschte.

Und da liegt sie, noch immer in dem selben Bett, auf dem er sie vor einer halben Ewigkeit verlassen hat. Die Beinstützen sind jetzt allerdings verschwunden und man hat sie zugedeckt. Auch ihr Nachthemd ist neu. Gestern hat er gesehen, wie sie es in ihre Tasche gepackt hat. Man kann die Vorderseite aufknöpfen.

Aber sie wird die Knöpfe nicht brauchen.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, dreht sie sich weg vom Fenster und sieht ihn an.

Wo vorhin noch ein unordentlicher Pferdeschwanz war, umrahmen jetzt lange, offensichtlich gekämmte, dunklen Locken ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie versucht sich an einem schwachen Lächeln, scheitert aber kläglich und muss ihren Mund mit der Hand bedecken, um nicht laut zu schluchzen.

Schnell ist er an ihrer Seite und nimmt ihre freie Hand. Sie ist eiskalt und kein Vergleich zu der Hand, die er vor wenigen Stunden gehalten hat. Sie war voller Leben, heiß und rot.

„Luke", flüstert sie fast unhörber und umschlingt wenig später mit beiden Armen seinen Oberkörper. Sie hält so fest, als ginge es um ihr Leben.

„Wieso?" Ihre Stimme zittert und weil er nicht weiß, was er ihr antworten soll, umarmt er sie einfach weiter und streichelt ihr mit einer Hand sanft den Rücken.

Lorelai weint an seiner Brust und für eine sehr lange Zeit ist nichts zu hören außer in Flanell erstickten Schluchzern.

Flanell. Sein Hemd ist blau-grün kariert und als er es heute Morgen anzog, dachte er, er würde darin Vater werden.


	2. Besucher

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

A/N: Es hat etwas länger gedauert, dieses Update auf den Weg zu bekommen, aber hier ist es, pünktlich zu Ende der Vorlesungszeit. Wie man sieht, habe ich den Titel der Geschichte geändert und auch im ersten Kapitel ein, zwei Formulierungen geradegebogen. Ich sage Euch, irgendwie ist Deutsch beim Übersetzen bisweilen keine sehr dankbare Sprache.

**Im Nichts – Kapitel 2: Besucher**

So wie sie durch den Flur schreitet, könnte man meinen, das ganze Krankenhaus gehöre ihr.

Normalerweise wäre es ein leichtes für ihn, mit ihrem schnellen Schritt mitzuhalten, aber die Masse an Blumen und Tüten, die sie ihn tragen lässt, sorgen heute dafür, dass er langsamer geht.

Er gibt sich damit zufrieden zusammen mit Rory eine zweite Reihe aufzumachen und kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Da sprintet sie vorweg, so voller Vorfreude auf die neue kleine Familie.

Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass dieser Tag jemals kommen würde? Dass Emily und Richard Gilmore sich einmal mit unverhohlener Freude aufmachen würden, ihr zweites Enkelkind kennen zu lernen, das Kind ihrer Tochter mit einem Mann, der sich seinen Lebensunterhalt mit Hamburgern und Muffins verdient?

Und hier sind sie, suchen sich ihren Weg durch das nicht enden wollende weiße Labyrinth. Ein Flur gleicht dem anderen, aber ihr Glück steht ihnen in die Gesichter geschrieben.

Endlich erreichen sie die Entbindungsstation, wo Emily natürlich die erstbeste Schwester in Beschlag nimmt und nach Lorelai fragt.

Was dann passiert, versetzt ihn in Erstaunen. Sie werden gebeten, im Wartebereich Platz zu nehmen. Eine Schwester nimmt den Telefonhörer in die Hand, wählt eine Nummer und dreht sich um während sie spricht. Sie können nicht verstehen, was sie sagt. Andere Schwestern umringen sie und bieten ihnen Kaffee an.

Als sie schließlich beginnen, Fragen zu stellen, meint er Mitleid in den Augen der Frauen zu erkennen. Sie entschuldigen sich dafür, dass sie ihnen nichts Genaues sagen können. _Können oder dürfen?_ Eine Schwester verspricht, Mr. Danes zu holen. Oder geht seine Fantasie mit ihm durch?

„Es ist doch alles gut gegangen, oder?" Emily umklammert erschrocken seinen Unterarm und als er sie ansieht, kann er in ihren Zügen nicht mehr viel von der Freude von vor einer halben Stunde erkennen.

„Natürlich", beruhigt er sie gedankenverloren. Wie gern würde er seinen eigenen Worten den Glauben schenken, der langsam aber sicher einer eigenartigen Ernüchterung Platz macht.

Rory sitzt auf der anderen Seite neben ihm und lässt ihren Blick ruhelos durch den Raum schweifen. In ihrem Schoß krallen sich die schlanken Finger, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat, in den Stoff ihrer Handtasche. Als sie bemerkt, dass er sie ansieht, zuckt sie kurz mit den Schultern. Er vermeidet es bewusst, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Die ruhige Fassade, hinter der er sich zu verbergen sucht, könnte durchsichtiger sein als ihnen beiden lieb sein kann.

Plötzlich fragt er sich, warum Lorelais Stimme nirgendwo zu hören ist. In der Nähe ihres Zimmers wäre das eigentlich zu erwarten. Nichts. Das einzige, was er hört, sind die gelegentlichen jaulenden Schreie, die Neugeborene von sich geben. Vielleicht ist es ja sein Enkelkind, das da schreit? Neben ihm kann sich Emily nicht entscheiden, welchen Fuß sie über den anderen legen soll. Wieder und wieder streift das Leder ihrer Sohlen über das Linoleum.

Er legt ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Vielleicht beruhigt sie das. Emily bedeckt seine Hand sofort mit einer von ihren. Sie ist eiskalt, Nervosität springt von ihr auf ihn über, wie kleine Stromschläge fühlt er ihre Unruhe auf seiner Haut.

Noch bevor er sich überlegt hat, was er sagen könnte, um die Spannung etwas zu lösen, sieht er eine Schwester auf die Sitzgruppe zusteuern.

„Sind Sie die Gilmores?" Sie stellt die Frage mit freundlicher Stimme, aber so sehr er sich anstrengt, er kann in ihr nicht die Freude entdecken, die er für angebracht hält. Schließlich sind sie gerade Großeltern und große Schwester geworden. Sollte es die Schwester nicht mehr freuen, ihnen endlich Lorelais Zimmer zu zeigen?

„Sagen Sie uns also endlich, wo unsere Tochter liegt?" In Emilys Ton schwingen Entrüstung und Sorge mit, als sie das Wort an die junge Frau vor ihnen richtet.

„Wenn Sie mitkommen wollen? Mr. Danes ist gleich da." Keine hilfreiche Aussage, aber immerhin. Sie folgen der Schwester einfach durch eine Reihe von Fluren, bis sie schließlich vor einer Reihe von Stühlen stehen, die an einer Wand befestigt sind. Weit und breit ist nur eine einzige Tür zu sehen.

Er stellt die Tüten auf einem der Stühle ab und schafft es, die Blumen so auf der Spitze des Tütenberges auszubalancieren, dass sie weder herunterfallen noch zerdrückt werden. Auf einem anderen Stuhl liegt eine rote Baseballmütze.

Rory scheint sie ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und hebt sie auf. Fast gleichzeitig breitet sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Das ist Lukes", stellt sie fest und wedelt mit der Mütze vor seinen Gesicht herum. „Dann sind sie wohl da drin." Sie zeigt auf die einsame Tür.

Auch Emily hat ihr Lächeln wieder gefunden und will gerade ansetzen, an die Tür zu klopfen, als von innen geöffnet wird.

Von dort, wo er steht, sieht er als erstes, wer aus dem Zimmer kommt. Das erleichterte Lächeln, dessen unwiderstehlichen Zug er bereits an seinen Mundwinkeln gefühlt hat, gefriert in der Sekunde, als der Mann im Türrahmen aus dem Schatten des Raumes heraustritt und er sein Gesicht sieht.


	3. Niemandes Schuld

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

**Im Nichts – Kapitel 3: Niemandes Schuld**

Von der Sekunde an, in der sie jeden Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht ihres Großvaters weichen sieht, verschwimmt alles vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

Lediglich Satzbruchstücke wie „Nabelschnur" und „um seinen Hals" oder „versucht, ihn wiederzubeleben" dringen irgendwie durch den Schleier aus Ungläubigkeit, der sie umgibt. Einzig das Brennen in ihren Augen erinnert sie daran, dass sie nicht träumt.

„Wann denn?" fragt ihre Großmutter mit so dünner Stimme, dass sie sie erst nicht erkennt.

„Vor zwei Stunden." Luke sieht aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Und sie weiß, dass Stunden sich manchmal wirklich wie Tage anfühlen können.

Auf einmal geben ihre Beine unter ihr nach und weil sie sich sowieso hinsetzen wollte, läst sie sich einfach fallen und sitzt schließlich mitten im Gang. Auch die Großeltern setzen sich, allerdings auf zwei der Stühle. Ihre Gesichter sind so weiß wie die Wand, an die sie ihre Köpfe lehnen. Ihr Blick wandert hinüber zu den Tüten und Blumen auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Großvater und irgendwie wird ihr schlecht.

Luke steht immer noch da wie eben und starrt geradeaus, die Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Fingerknöchel ihr weiß entgegen scheinen.

„Kann ich reingehen?" So schrill hatte sie ihre Stimme gar nicht in Erinnerung.

„Sicher." Er klingt so anders als heute Morgen am Telefon, als er sagte, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. _Und auf eine gewisse Weise hatte er Recht._ Dass ihr dieser Gedanke gekommen ist, erfüllt sie mit Ekel vor sich selbst.

Nachdem sie einen kurzen Moment Schwierigkeiten damit hat, neben dem inneren nicht auch noch das äußere Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, steht sie schließlich auf und geht zur Tür hinüber. Die Tür, die Luke eben so schnell hinter sich zugemacht hat.

Verglichen mit dem fensterlosen Flur ist das Zimmer so hell, dass sie erst gar nichts sehen kann. Aber dann gewöhnen sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit. Und da liegt sei, ihre Mutter, Lorelai Gilmore, die Unzerstörbare, im Bett, das Gesicht von der Tür abgewandt. Dem sonnigen Tag, den sie wahrscheinlich durch das Fenster betrachtet, ist egal, was passiert ist.

Ihr Bauch sieht merkwürdig flach aus. Nichts im Zimmer gleicht das aus, was sich nicht länger unter der Bettdecke abzeichnet. Weder ein Kinderbett, noch ein Kind, das darin schlafen könnte. So hat sie sich das nie vorgestellt.

„Mom." Jetzt dreht Lorelai sich zu ihr.

Für eine Sekunde durchzuckt sie ein Schreck angesichts der Zerbrechlichkeit, die sich in Lorelais Züge geschlichen hat. Ihre Augen sind rot und verquollen, ihre Haut so hell, dass sie fast durchsichtig zu sein scheint. Und dann diese wirren dunklen Locken, die in wunderschönen Wellen über ihre Schultern fallen. Wo für Schönheit doch eigentlich jetzt kein Platz ist.

Beim Anblick ihrer Tochter setzt sich Lorelai ein klein wenig auf und versucht sich wieder einmal an einer Art Lächeln. Und wieder einmal gelingt es ihr nicht, sie macht sich nicht die Mühe, es mit ihren Händen vor dem Gesicht verbergen zu wollen. Ein Ausdruck unglaublicher Qual fällt wie ein Schatten über das Gesicht ihrer Mutter und ein Schmerz in ihrer Brust nimmt Rory für einen Moment den Atem.

Sie legt ihre Hand in die Hand, die ihre Mutter nach ihr ausstreckt und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Dabei ist sie so vorsichtig wie möglich. Um nichts in der Welt will sie ihr noch mehr wehtun.

„Guck dir an, was die mich haben anziehen lassen!" presst Lorelai schließlich hervor und zupft dabei an den Knöpfen auf der Vorderseite ihres Nachthemds. „Denken die hier eigentlich nach?" Sie klingt so bitter, dass Rory das Gefühl hat, in ihrem Inneren drehe sich alles einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Es tut mir so unglaublich leid", flüstert sie und weil sie nicht möchte, dass Lorelai sieht wie ihre Unterlippe zittert, nimmt sie sie in den Arm.

„Mir sollte es leid tun", schluchzt Lorelai. „Es ist meine Schuld. Sie haben gesagt, ich soll drücken. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Nicht so schnell, wie sie wollten. Als er raus kam, war er ganz blau und dann -"

„Du kannst nichts dafür, Mom. Niemand hat Schuld." Sie verstärkt ihre Umarmung, so als wollte sie ihren Worten damit mehr Ausdruck verleihen.

„Aber deswegen tut es nicht weniger weh!"

„Ich weiß."

Für einen Moment sagt keine von beiden etwas. Sie sitzen einfach so da, halten einander im Arm und sie fühlt, wie die Tränen ihrer Mutter das Schulterteil ihrer Bluse durchnässen.

„Wo ist Luke?" fragt Lorelai schließlich und löst sich aus der Umarmung.

„Draußen bei Grandma und Grandpa."

Lorelai beginnt, sich mit zitternden Fingern die Augen zu wischen, allerdings ohne damit irgendetwas zu verbessern. Die Tränen laufen nur schneller als sie spricht: „Ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sehen."

„Möchtest du, dass ich Luke hole?"

„Ja", flüstert sie heiser und nickt.

Bevor Rory noch etwas sagen kann, fängt ihre Mutter plötzlich an, in der obersten Schublade ihres Nachttisches herumzuwühlen. Schließlich hält sie ihr etwas Kleines, Glänzendes entgegen.

„Er hat ihn vorhin abgenommen, weil er Angst hatte, dass ich ihm die Finger breche als -", sie schluckt bevor sie weiter spricht, „gibst du ihm das?"

Rory hat Lukes Ehering in der Hand, einen goldenen Ring, dessen Durchmesser nach zu urteilen es kein Problem für ihren kleinen Finger wäre, damit Hula-Hoop zu spielen.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mom." Sie drückt Lorelai einen Kuss auf die blasse Wange.

„Rory, geh nach Hause. Du musst dir das hier auch nicht angucken." Eine traurige Bestimmtheit schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit als Lorelai spricht und sie dabei aus tränennassen Augen ansieht.

Rory sagt darauf nichts, nickt kurz und steht dann vom Bett auf, will gerade zur Tür gehen, als sie noch einmal Lorelais Stimme hinter sich hört.

„Wusstest du, dass wir noch nicht mal einen Namen haben? Wir dachten, es wäre einfacher, zu wissen wie er aussieht und sich dann was zu überlegen…" Ihre Stimme bricht.

Rorys Hand schließt sich enger um den Türdrücker als sie sich an die Namensliste erinnert, die in ihrer Handtasche steckt. _Nur für den Fall_, verfolgt sie ihre Gedanken von diesem Morgen zurück, _nur für den Fall, dass sie immer noch nicht wissen, was für einen Namen sie auf dieses kleine Armband schreiben sollen, das alle Babys im Krankenhaus bekommen._

Es ist nach wie vor schwer zu glauben, dass man den Namen ihres Bruders nun stattdessen in Stein meißeln wird.

Draußen im Flur überreicht sie Luke wortlos seinen Ring und sieht dann zu, wie er ihn in Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit auf seinen Ringfinger schiebt.

Leises Schluchzen dringt aus Lorelais Krankenzimmer, als Luke die Tür öffnet. Das Schluchzen verstummt scheinbar nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat und sie setzt sich neben ihre Großmutter. Ihr Großvater ist nicht da, genau wie die Blumen und die dämlichen Tüten voller Geschenke.

Rory ist froh, dass Emily nicht aufgestanden ist, als sie Lorelais Weinen durch die geöffnete Tür hören konnten. Sie ist unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herumgerutscht, aber doch sitzen geblieben, so als verstehe sie das Bedürfnis ihrer Tochter, jetzt mit Luke allein zu sein.

Nach einer Weile kommt Richard zurück von wo auch immer er gewesen ist und bedeutet ihnen mit einer Handbewegung aufzustehen.

„Wir fahren nach Hause. Hier können wir sowieso nichts tun", bestimmt er und sie folgen ihm durch die immergleichen Flure, zu schwach um auch nur den Versuch eines Protests zu unternehmen.


End file.
